


My Ghost (Where'd you go?)

by JustAnInternetPerson



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/F, beca is mentioned in like one sentence, its fluffy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnInternetPerson/pseuds/JustAnInternetPerson
Summary: "I don't have your Oreos," Aubrey replied, answering the unasked question. "I'm sorry, I'll get them tomorrow."The wind became humid, and all of her curtains took almost a blue tint. Her water faucet also started to leak, and Aubrey sighed."I hate seeing you sad," She muttered, then grabbed her keys again, and put on a different pair of shoes.A disembodied "What?" reverberates throughout the house, which makes Aubrey smile."I'll be back in a few minutes," Aubrey replied, her smile getting bigger when the breeze comes in even warmer and faster, the blue tint to the curtains completely gone and turning back to its normal yellow hue.In which Aubrey is whipped for her ghost girlfriend.(Junksen Week Day 2: Supernatural)





	My Ghost (Where'd you go?)

Aubrey sighed.

Not a normal "I hate my 10 to 9" sigh, a sigh that represents all that is evil and frustrating in the world.

Her day starts off with her alarm not working, making her late to work. Never a good sign. Next was her car breaking down, making her even more late and forcing her to use _public transportation_ , crying kids and all. Next, her asshole of a co-worker (she's not actually that bad, but her day has been pretty terrible from the get-go) Beca gets put into the same project she is, and they never got anything done due to their constant bickering. The office ran out of coffee, a baby puked on the bus she was forced to ride (again), making her want to puke herself, and she stepped into dog poop on the way home.

On top of it all, she had a nagging feeling she forgot something.

She fiddled with the keys for a while until her door opened. She stepped through the threshold, then took a deep breath.

"I'm home."

The windows in her house opened all at once, the wind howling in the meantime. The yellow curtains were waving excitedly as if greeting her home, and the mood in the house got overall brighter, despite Aubrey being the only human in the house.

Said blonde smiled. "I missed you too." She replies, taking off her shoes and leaves them outside to be cleaned later. 

The curtains rattled even more as she closes the door, reminding her of an impatient kid waiting for something. 

"Yes, I have your-" Aubrey paused, rifling through her bag before groaning.

The wind paused, then continued as a soft breeze.

"I don't have your Oreos," Aubrey replied, answering the unasked question. "I'm sorry, I'll get them tomorrow."

The wind became humid, and all of her curtains took almost a blue tint. Her water faucet also started to leak, and Aubrey sighed.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm really tired today and I want to go to sleep. Please?"

The wind gave one final huff, then stopped. The faucet leaking also stopped, but the curtains continued to be blue. In fact, the blue tint became stronger.

Aubrey sighed again, her resistance being turned to dust. "I hate seeing you sad," She muttered, then grabbed her keys again, and put on a different pair of shoes.

A disembodied "What?" reverberates throughout the house, which makes Aubrey smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Aubrey replied, her smile getting bigger when the breeze comes in even warmer and faster, the blue tint to the curtains completely gone and turning back to its normal yellow hue.

Luckily for her, the convenience store two blocks away have full packages of Oreos, and even has some chocolate milk, which she buys as an extra treat.

When the cashier flirts with her, asking what's she doing in a convenience store at 6 in the afternoon, she takes pride in the defeated look on his face when she says it's for her girlfriend.

She opens the door and steps inside. The wind's become even more intense and impatient, and Aubrey smiles.

She takes a plate from the kitchen and places it in the living room's coffee table. She dumps all the Oreos on it, placing the bottle of chocolate milk next to it. She takes two fake, battery-powered candles and turns them on, placing one to the plate's left and one to the right. Then she sits on the couch and waits.

A human form begins to materialize, and soon enough, a recognizable face and details start to appear. The now brunette person jumps at Aubrey and immediately kisses her.

Aubrey can't stop smiling as the brunette kisses her like she had just saved her life. She kisses back with the same love and affection given to her, and even though they seperate, the taste of Oreo still lingers on her lips.

"Thank you so much, Aubrey!" The taller girl says, hugging her in an attempt to be even closer than they already were. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Aubrey smiles, returning the hug as Emily sits down beside her. "You could stand to say it more often." She teases as the other girl pouts. "I love you too, Emily."

Emily responds by cuddling closer to Aubrey and takes an Oreo and sips her chocolate milk as said blonde turns on Netflix and browsing a bit before putting on Parks and Rec.

Aubrey loves her girlfriend, and even though might be weird that she has to use Oreos and chocolate milk to give her girlfriend a physical form (she doesn't even understand it herself), but when at the end of the day she cuddles with her girlfriend and watch an old (but not really that old) Netflix show, she thinks it might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the fanfic "Given up the Ghost" by aseriesofessays, but with Veronica and Heather from Heathers instead of Emily and Aubrey)
> 
> Does anyone else get all warm inside as they type our their fanfics? I'm pretty sure it's not just me who gets emotional just typing their fics.
> 
> The title is from the song Ghost by Halsey.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment about whatever, and thanks for reading!


End file.
